Choices
by Maggieraven
Summary: Naruto,Tenten and Neji find out that making choices is not always a rational thing.


** CHOICES**

It was just past mid day and even though Tenten had promised herself she wouldn't go, she was there looking on with the rest of Konoha. She did not want to think or feel anything, but anyone who saw her tear-swollen eyes could see she was somewhere far away, somewhere in her past.  
She remembered the night when she gave herself to him, scared out of her mind and how he soothed her fears that one day they might be separated from each other. She remembered the softness of his words and the promise he gave her along with his heart. The promise that they would be together always. She saw their days as lovers and teammates and how she could not stay mad at him. Neji had been the only man she had ever loved and the one she loved still. Beautiful Neji with his long black hair and spring clear eyes. She often wondered what their kids might look like. Then she remembered the day he finally told her. It had been a grueling mission but team Gai had been successful in a relatively short amount of time. She had noticed Neji looking at her throughout the mission and she had to fight to keep her blush at bay. It was no secret that they were a couple but even after two years Rock Lee loved to embarrass her and tease them. They had been pretty busy and she could tell she wasn't the only one missing their "alone time". After they said goodbye to the others Tenten was feeling giddy and nervous. Knowing he was about to ask her something she really wanted to hear. Suddenly he pulled her into a very strong and lingering hug. She looked up at his eyes and he kissed her. Not the hungry kiss she expected but a very sweet and soft one.  
_"Oh my he is going to propose to me"_ she thought getting even more nervous; her thoughts going a million miles a minute.  
_"Oh no, I am all stinky and dirty from the mission. This is not at all how I expected it to happen. I was suppose to have a pretty dress and my hair loose and my face was not supposed to be covered in dust-"_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his words.  
" Tenten I want you to let me finish what I want to say before you respond. This is harder than I thought it would be and …is actually nerve wrecking." He said putting enough distance between them for her to visualize him already on one knee. She was trying to even the crazy beats of her heart. And she really wanted to say yes before he even asked.  
" Tenten," he began "You know that I love you and you are my most important possession. I hope nothing ever changes that because nothing will change the way I feel about you. What obstacles lay ahead should not scare you and if they do I'll be there to ease them."  
Tenten could feel her eyes watering from the beauty of Neji's words. He was not a man of many words but he did find the right ones to say.  
"Tenten I don't quite know how to do this but I'm just going to say it. I'm engaged"  
The yes in Tenten's lip died before going all the way out and she looked at him thinking she did not hear him quite right. But he kept talking and it made everything completely clear.  
"The engagement party is tonight. I will most likely be married within the year"  
Tenten felt as if he had just ripped her heart out right through her chest. She was frozen. Did not feel her body and the world around her seemed to have stopped. She held her chest tightly as if to stop the hemorrhage she was sure was going on inside her chest.  
"Tenten, I'm not breaking up with you. We can still be together; we'll just have to be a little more secret about it, that's all" he said reaching out for her hand. She slapped his hand off and gave him a look which actually scared him. He could tell she was mad, enraged actually and he was ready for her attack.  
"Don't touch me! Don't you dare lay a finger on me Neji! What the hell? Who the hell are you engaged to?…No wait I don't even want to know. It's a fucking Hyuga whore isn't it? Isn't it?" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs. "You bastard son of a bitch. I gave you everything! Everything to you for this?"  
" But honey we can still be together" he said trying to sooth her anger.  
"Don't call me honey you bastard; You want me to be your whore? That is how much you love me that you would just degrade me to that position? Fuck you! Fuck you Neji Hyuga and fuck your damn clan!"  
" Keep it down Tenten people are going to hear"  
" I don't give a shit what you want. And if they hear well good let them see what a piece of shit you are." she said storming off.  
She was mad but deep inside she had hope he would come after her and give up that stupid engagement. She kept walking making herself not look back. She slowed down but still no Neji. She could not hold it any longer and she turned around to find just an empty path. He was gone and so was her nerve. She fell right there on the path and sobbed. She did not know how she made it back to her house but she was there. Her mother was sick worried about her and even called a doctor and Gai sensei to ask if she had been hurt on the mission. That night the fireworks could be heard all over Konoha and each of them cracked her heart a little bit more. She cried for two days and then she was ready to go out, her head held high. She went to the Hokage and asked her to allow her to become an apprentice to the weapons making master because she could no longer be part of Team Gai. The Hokage was a very wise woman and she knew exactly what was going on.  
" Tenten you are one of the best weapon's masters we have here in Konoha. I know your heart is broken now, but in time it will heal. Take it from me I know. I will allow you this time to learn about creating weapons in order for you to become more proficient and for you to weld that heart of yours back together. I'm sorry about your personal life but I will only allow this with your word that if I need you to fight you will be ready" she said looking at the young woman with the invisible mask of courage on.  
" Yes Hokage-sama I will be always ready to defend this village"  
" Very well your apprenticeship will commence in a week's time".

The weapons smith lived on the outskirts of town so it would be a good place to be away from it all. Away from Neji.  
Tenten's thoughts came back to the present and she could see Neji walking down a long carpet of flowers with his new bride Hinata. Suddenly she thought of Naruto and how he must have been suffering. It had been a year since that day Neji killed her heart and any mending she had done to it during that year seemed to have ripped open. She then saw Gai Sensei and Rock Lee in the wedding party and she could not help but feel betrayed by her own sensei and her teammate. She hardly ever drank but she sure was going to drink that day. She was on her way to the bar when Gai sensei and Rock Lee caught up to her.  
" Going to drink it up Tenten?" asked Gai sensei.  
"I don't need a lecture today sensei, so-"  
" Who is talking lecture here? I am talking about getting you as hammered as you need to" he said putting his arm around her.  
" Yep Tenten we are taking you to the Ivory Springs tonight baby and you are going to gamble and drink and have a good time. Don't let stupid Neji get you down" said Rock Lee throwing invisible die on an equally invisible table. She smiled. They really didn't betray her.  
" What the hell let's do it" she said grabbing a bottle of champagne Rock Lee had obviously stolen from the wedding.  
The three of them made their way to the small village about an hour away. By the time they got to the gambling village the bottle of champagne was empty and Tenten was ready for more. They went into one of the casinos and while Rock and her were playing a drinking game Gai sensei came to the table with a very buzz looking Naruto, beer in hand.  
"Look what I found sulking in a corner" he said sitting Naruto in one of the empty chairs.  
_Right, he is hurting too giving Hinata was his girlfriend also. I wonder if she also ask him to be her lover?_ Tenten thought looking at her blond friend's bloodshot eyes. _I bet all that red is mostly from crying._ She thought.  
A very voluptuous girl came over to the table and looked at everyone's faces.  
" I know what you guys need. You are bringing this hole place down with your mood man. You guys need some happy pills, especially you two" she said pointing to Naruto and Tenten." Don't worry this ones are on the house"  
" Is it that obvious" asked Naruto taking a sip from his drink and looking at the 4 pills laying on the middle of the table.  
" No pills for me" said Rock Lee getting up from the table " I need all my wits to win some cash at this poker tables. " He tipped an invisible hat and made his way to the gambling area.  
Naruto took one of the little pills between his fingers "why the hell not" he said swallowing the pill and looking as Teneten grabbed the remaining three and chug them down with a shot of Sake.

Tenten's head felt like some giant had been jumping on it all night. Opening her eyes seemed to be a horrible idea so she tried to wake up with her eyes closed and evading any movement. She felt someone's arm was around her waist. She touched her body to verify what she was afraid of. She was completely naked. She touched the arm who was pulling her back towards the person's body and for two reasons it became very obvious that it was a man. The arm was very muscular and had hair on it and there was something hard against her behind.  
_Ok Tenten don't panic and think. You have to get the hell out of here without waking this guy up. You have to open your eyes and take the pain. One step at a time. Now open your eyes slowly._  
Tenten opened her eyes and tried to push the headache back enough to place herself. This was obviously not her apartment. She looked around and panic set in when she saw a stack of instant noodles on the kitchen floor.  
_Shit, it can't be-_ she thought, turning around to find her thoughts were right. There he was blond hair covering his forehead and whisker marks in his well defined face. The covers were down to under his hip bones making it very clear he was as naked as her. She was starting to panic but not before marveling at how muscular and defined Naruto had become. She had not seen him without a shirt in almost 5 years and dear heavens he was like a freaking statue.  
_What the hell Tenten stop gawking at your friend! This is hardly the time. You have to get the hell out of here._ She got up really slowly and took a pillow to cover her body as she searched the floor for her clothes.  
"You are not going to find them there Ten-chan" Naruto said in a groggy voice.  
Tenten looked up to the bed to find Naruto wide awake with a big grin in his face and shiny eyes.  
" What are you so happy about? Close your eyes or something for Pete's sake!"  
" No reason to be shy after last night don't you think?" he said laughing at her panic and confused face when she could not find her clothes. And how her mouth fell open after he spoke.  
"What last night? I don't remember Naruto. Don't play with me. Oh Gosh!… Did we?… What am I saying of course we did, look at us! Shit! Were are my clothes?" she said in the brink of tears and a major nervous breakdown.  
" Hey calm down" he said getting up from the bed  
"Oh my gosh!" she said closing her eyes as soon as she saw he was getting up from the bed. " Naruto stay away from me. Go put something on please!"  
" OK relax I'm putting my underwear on" he grabbed the pair on the floor and put the tight black boxers on.  
"Alright, I'm decent you can open your eyes" He said with a laugh  
" You think this is funny? Just wait until I beat the crap out of you! And don't just stand there help me find my clothes.  
" OK two things. You threw your clothes down my second story window last night. And Konoha has big laws on spousal abuse" He said showing her the wedding ring in his hand."  
She looked at her own hand to find she was wearing a matching gold band. Then look at him and ran to the window, where she looked down to see two dogs fighting over her clothes. She turned around to face Naruto and had to run the bathroom to throw up. Her head was even worse now but she didn't want to get out of the bathroom.  
" Hey Tenten it's OK come out. It's me man you know I'm cool" he said his natural friendly and charming voice at full charm mode.  
He was right they had been friends forever and she really needed to lay down and take some pain killers.  
" Come in, I don't think I can move" she said still holding on to the toilet.  
Naruto opened the door slowly and helped her put on one of his shirts. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He put a cold wet towel on her forehead, put the covers on her and gave her some aspirin and water.  
"Hey don't worry about anything right now. Just get that hangover under control. I have meetings all day today but you are welcome to stay. We can talk when I get back." he said touching her hand briefly and leaving the apartment. Naruto was Konoha's hero and the next in line to become Hokage so he was always in meetings or trainings at the Hokage Tower. He could not believe how good he felt, even though he was also fighting a hangover and a heartache. He could hardly believe what had happened the night before. Tenten was like a freaking firecracker. He never thought her body was so perfectly toned and she really knew how to use it. Just thinking about all they did put him in a state not presentable for his meeting. He stopped at the bathroom and meditated his horny state away.  
Tenten opened her eyes and this time Naruto's apartment was dark. She could hear the faint sound of a TV and when she got up she saw he was sitting there, watching more than hearing, because the volume was really low. How cute was he trying not to wake her. She touched her head and the pain was finally gone but her hair was a big mess. She pulled what was left over of her buns out and tried to use her fingers as a brush. She noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts. She walked over in the dark and even though his back was to her he already knew she was up.  
" Hey sleepyhead, finally joining the living?" he said looking back at her.  
Tenten smiled embarrassed.  
"Hey I put some boxers and a towel on the bathroom so you can have a shower or a bath or both if you want. I bet you will feel way better after, besides after…never mind just feel free"  
Oh that was embarrassing! he was going to say after they had been intimate. _Oh crap how could I forget. Just run into the bathroom. Just run away from it for now._ She did just what he said and after a good shower she just laid on a hot bath and soaked herself for a while. She knew she needed to face reality and she could not hide in the bathroom forever so she got dressed with the boxers and the t-shirt, still feeling embarrassed that she had no bra but she will have to deal. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel and went out. The light in the apartment was on and Naruto was sitting in the couch eating some noodles. She noticed a bowl for her next to him. So she came around and sat on the floor in front of her bowl.  
" Thank you Naruto I am starving"  
"I figured" he smiled.  
They ate in silence, the only sound was the TV show. When he finished he grabbed her empty bowl and went to the kitchen.  
" So you want to talk about it? he asked from the kitchen.  
" I guess It's no use denying it right? I really don't remember much after the gambling hall?"  
Naruto came running around and sat right in front of her on the couch.  
" You have to be kidding me? Nothing?"  
" Nope" she said scared  
"Well we got married, the certificate is on the table. Gai sensei turned it in this morning and gave me the copy when I was coming on my way back.  
"So these rings are not a joke?" She said looking at the band on her finger.  
" I promised to love you and screw your brains out and you promised me some incoherent perverted thing I rather not repeat."  
Tenten could not believe that, so she got up and opened the certificate on the table. There it was in black and white and very legible, her name and Naruto's name and even Rock Lee and Gai sensei's signatures as witnesses.  
" What were you thinking? Were you high or something?"  
"Yes, actually I was but not as much as you am afraid. You were hyper as all hell Tenten"  
" How could you do ..that to me?"  
" Woman you ripped my clothes off and you were yelling at me to rip yours. You were the one who open the window and threw them out."  
" I can't believe it…Did we do… all…of it?" Tenten said the red in her face evident to her by how hot her cheeks felt. This was beyond embarrassing.  
" You did things to me nobody has ever done and you were great. What great? awesome" he said kind of enjoying her embarrassment.  
" Shut up Naruto!, Shut up, shut up! I don't remember anything is not even fair. And when my mom reads the paper tomorrow she will know we are married and she will kill me and you."  
" Well in that case we better tell them now. You can borrow one of my pants. It's only 8 o'clock. Hey don't be all panicky. Is not like I am a bum or a complete stranger. We have been friends forever and I am the freaking next Hokage you know."  
" You are right we need to tell them. OK, maybe I can buy a dress on the way. After that we can figure out how to fix this"  
They made their way through downtown where Tenten was able to buy a bra and a pretty white sundress. Her hair was loose and the wind was doing a good job at drying it. Naruto looked at her and how beautiful she really was. She looked at him and got embarrassed when she noticed he had been looking at her.  
" Don't do that Naruto, you make me blush"  
" You are very beautiful Tenten. I mean you were always pretty but man you are …wow"  
Tenten smiled thinking he was damn hot as well but keeping it to herself.  
Tenten was so scared of facing her parents she let Naruto do all the talking. He had told them they had been dating for months now and wanted to get married the right way but once they were in Ivory Springs and the chapel was right there it was more like a spontaneous thing. He apologized to them but to Tenten's surprise her mom looked even smitten with Naruto and her dad dragged him to his studio to talk politics. She was in utter shock.  
" How the hell did you snatch Konoha's most eligible bachelor darling?" asked Tenten's mom blushing.  
"I'm not really sure mom, to tell you the truth"  
"Well I am delighted. For a moment I thought that scumbag Neji had taken away any chance for a good marriage for you" She said hugging her daughter.  
By the time she left with Naruto she was coming out of her shock.  
" Well that was easy don't you think Ten-chan" said Naruto grabbing her hand.  
She looked at his hand on top of hers but did not take it away.  
" Naruto, can we sit somewhere?"  
" Sure, there's a bench over there"  
They sat on opposite sides of the bench and they looked at each other in silence for the longest second.  
" Naruto, I think maybe I will …like to give us a chance but I will feel better if we dated for awhile before you know we make a home together. I know you are like a catch or something like that and I like you and you are a great guy and my friend but I need some time to figure out all this."  
" Tenten I do understand. I just wish you would remember last night. I mean if you knew how you responded to me, to my touch. You would have no doubt we could make this work. But I get it and I will give you time. We'll go out on dates. Heck I can't wait to go out on a date with you as it is. We've both been hurt recently and this crazy ass situation is what has brought my smile and my hope back"  
" Naruto, would you kiss me?" asked Tenten unsure and blushing uncontrollably.  
Naruto scooted close to her and when he saw her blushing face and her closed eyes, he felt his heart beat faster. He kissed both of her eyelids before kissing her on the lips softly but sensually licking her lips. She could feel his kiss in her whole body. That tingling in her belly she thought she would never felt again was there and then some."  
He broke the kiss slowly kissing her cheek before sitting up and grabbing her hand.  
" So how was it" he asked with a big grin  
"It was freaking awesome. You are a hell of a kisser my friend." she smiled, trying to keep a giggle hidden.  
" I would love to kiss you somewhere else but we would get arrested if I did that to you here" he smiled sexily.  
Tenten felt a shiver down her spine. Was he really meaning what she thought he was meaning? She had always fantasize about it but Neji never did that to her. Could she really have her fantasy realized?  
" You would do that to me? Really?"  
" I did that to you already and you are as sweet as nectar" he whispered close to her ear.  
Her body was already reacting and pretty much ready to be loved. This was weird and impossible and unbelievable and she was not about to let it slipped through her fingers.  
" Naruto I think is fair for me to know what you already know." she said in a low voice laced with fire.  
" Let's go, isn't your apartment closer than mine?" he asked quickly not letting her have time to change her mind.  
" Yes it is, and yes that's where we are going" she stood up and took his hand.  
Naruto knew this was it. Neither of them was high or drunk this time. It was going to be really just them. And it was more wonderful than he remembered, so much more vivid. She was a little scared and not as hyper but her passion ran way hotter. She convulsed in his arms and he made sure she found pleasure before him every time. Even when she tried to pleasure him first he would not let her. If he wanted her to really see what they could achieve he was going to show her 100%. Tenten could not believe she could still breathe and be alive after the raw emotions and feelings that electrified her body. She also discovered she had never truly had an orgasm before. She had thought she had but it was obviously not what she had felt before. Naruto was soft and delicate one minute and rough and passionate the next his eyes burning with fox fire. It was sexy as hell and she could not let go of her grasp on him.  
" I need to use the restroom Tenten" He said trying to get away from her embrace.  
" No! not yet please" she said still feeling ripples of pleasure in her body.  
He kissed her long and soft and when she was relaxed and her hands went to his face he made his escape to the bathroom.  
" Hey you tricked me" screamed Tenten at the bathroom door.  
" I really needed to pee" He screamed from the other side.  
She smiled and touched her swollen lips and the spot where he had been laying. _I want to chain him to my bed_ she thought mischievously  
"Hey what are you planning with that smile" he said jumping back into bed.  
" Nothing, I just want this" she said laying on top of him and kissing his lips hungry for more of him.  
Naruto stopped the kiss and looked at her sex glazed eyes.  
" I don't have any more protection Tenten, maybe we should do only some of it."  
"You are my husband aren't you not. So I guess no protection will be alright" she said smiling and pinching his nipple.  
" Ouch, you evil seductress. But what about wanting to fix it? Don't you want an annulment?" He asked making circles on her lower back with his fingertips.  
"I want this" she said looking straight in his eyes.  
"OK then wifey get ready because you are really gonna get it now"

The next morning Tenten found herself alone in her bed and felt a tinge of despair. She quickly look at her hand and saw the ring was still there. This was actually real. It was not a one night stand or a freaky and perverted dream. She was Naruto's wife? It was still very hard to believe and for some reason the memories of her night of passion made her think of Hinata. Of how unsatisfied she will be with Neji. Yes, she'd loved being intimate with him but it was different she loved him and the mere thought of pleasuring him made her feel wonderful. _What a freaking idiot I was, now I know what sex is supposed to feel like. That bastard always thinking about himself, even in that._ She also thought how Hinata would miss Naruto's touch. Did they really broke up? Or would they meet secretly from now on?, a sting of jealousy took root in the pit of her stomach and began growing viciously throughout the day. She had to go to work making some new weapons but she could not focus. That night she did not know where to go. Did she go to her home or Naruto's? It still seemed too weird to live with him plus she was so mad with all the stuff she was thinking , that it would be better if she just took a long bath and chilled.  
After her relaxing bath and a good dinner she laid in her couch with a book. Reading always soothed her. She heard a knock at the door and could not help herself from feeling giddy. She jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. She opened with a big smile on her face and found Neji looking back at her, shirt full of blood. She panicked and let him in.  
"Neji are you hurt? What the hell happen to you?"  
His face was beaten and his lip was bleeding. Tenten ran to the kitchen and brought back a towel and a bowl with water. She hated the guy but she loved him as well so she didn't ask anything and just cleaned his face and wrapped his hands in gauze because most of the bleeding came from his knuckles. He had obviously been in a fight. Suddenly her stomach dropped to the floor. _Oh no! please don't let it be Naruto-_  
" Who did you fight Neji, and why did you come here?" she said getting up and putting as much distance from him as she could.  
" I had to fight him Ten, he had no right, you are mine"  
" You idiot! I am not yours anymore, you decided that the day you chose your clan over me." she said not able to keep her tears away.-" And I hate you! I hate this fucking tears! You never really loved me Neji, you are a selfish bastard and you will always be. So I guess a thank you is in order. At least now I know what an orgasm is!"  
Once the words left her mouth she knew she had made a big mistake. Neji got up so fast you would not think he was hurt at all. He close the space between them so fast she couldn't even block his slap. Then he pressed his bloody lips against hers so harshly it hurt her mouth. He ripped her clothes with one hand and grabbed her by the hair with the other.  
"No Neji, don't do this! You are a fucking bastard but you are not this please! PLEASE STOP !" she yelled and tried to hit him.  
"You are mine damn it, MINE!" he said and when he saw her terrified expression he let go of her and just fell to the ground sobbing. Tenten tried to put what was left of her clothes back on while trying to even her breath.  
" I'm sorry Ten, please forgive me", he sobbed.  
How could she still feel something other than hate for this stupid person was beyond her. Just then Naruto ran in her apartment but she gestured for him to stay out. She could see he was beaten but not as much as Neji and she could also see the worry in his eyes, especially after seeing her clothes. He did however stay outside in the hall. If she thought he was going to actually leave she was crazy.  
Tenten kneel down in front of Neji and let him hold her while he cried. Neji was not a crier, she had only seen him cry once before so she let him have this time even if he had almost raped her and pulled her hair out. When he finally stopped crying she pulled him away from her.  
" Why don't you sit on the couch Neji? Let me get you some water" she said getting up and going to the kitchen.  
When she came back he was sitting on the couch touching a piece of her broken nightgown between his hands.  
" You know Ten I cut my honeymoon short when I heard you had marry Naruto. I just had to come to …I don't know what. I guess I can't really give you up that easily." he said still looking at the piece of fabric.  
" You made your choice Neji and I told you I will not be you whore. I did not really plan to get married this quickly but I think Naruto can make me happy. If you still love me like you say, you would want to see me be a respectable woman, not a whore. I could never share my man. You are not mine anymore and I am not yours. I am Naruto's wife in all ways and I want to build my life next to him. Once I thought my life would only be fulfilled if you were there next to me but you broke my heart Neji.  
" Don't you love me anymore then? One year was all you needed to just hate me"  
" I hated you that day you told me you were engaged Neji. The day you broke every single promise you've made me. Is it hate all I have left for you? Probably not, but for right now it is all I can give you. Maybe in the future I might have the courage to forgive you but now is not that time. Please do not interfere in my marriage just like I will not interfere in yours."  
" But I love you still Tenten, can't you see that?"  
" I see a little boy who is just mad his rival took his favorite toy away from him. I see your pride is hurt and you can't seem to put the mess away, back into the order you want for them. That is what I see."  
" I know you love me Tenten"  
" Fine; is that what you want to hear? Will you get the hell out if I tell you? OK fine, I LOVE YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! But I do not want you any longer so please leave me alone. I am with the man I want to be with. And if you touch him ever again I won't be so nice. You know me and what I can do so don't mess with me and yes I am threatening you. Now get out" she screamed and pointed to the door.  
Neji stood up and left; he saw Naruto standing outside the door and gave him a hellish glare but kept walking. Naruto came in and found Tenten cleaning the same one bowl over and over. He stood behind her and hugged her taking the bowl away from her hand.  
" I think its clean baby, come on lets go to bed" he said leading her still unresponsive wife to her bed.  
I am going to take a shower now but I'll be back. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she saw one of his eyes was badly bruised. That was what brought her out of her shock.  
" Oh shit Naruto you are hurt, I forgot I'm sorry. I'm fine now don't worry I guess it was just shocking you know" she said getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.  
"I will run you a warm bath, and I got some really good salts for the bruises. Did he get you bad?"  
" Nah, he was unfocused just some scratches and the eye, which looks worse than it really is plus I am planning on my revenge already"  
" No please Naruto, I don't want you guys to fight anymore"  
" Who is talking about fighting? I am going to make you forget your own name much less his. You moaning my name is all the revenge I need"  
" You are making me all hot and bothered and look at you. Behave yourself I don't want to hurt you"  
" I'll take that kind of hurt any day baby"  
" You fox!"  
"Can't deny it" he said stripping and getting in the bath.  
Once inside he realized how tired and sore he really was.  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and laid next to Tenten in her bed. She was brushing her hair.  
" Do you feel better after the bath?"  
" Actually I feel worse; I guess the adrenaline is gone now. Hey, I was thinking we should maybe get a place…together you know a home that's ours"  
"I know, it's like now you don't even have any clothes here, not that I mind you having to be around in a towel but… I don't know. It's just happening so fast. I'm a bit scared I guess"  
" We are husband and wife now Tenten. I heard you say I was the one you wanted to be with. We've cared and known each other for years. The only new thing is the intimacy and I think we were probably made for each other in that sense"  
" I actually have some concerns regarding that" she said trying to be serious and failing miserably  
" Oh yeah and what is that?" he asked pulling her under the covers.  
"Well, every day when I wake up you are not there and you won' let me chain you to my bed"  
" OK, I will make sure I wake you before I leave and when I am not busy I will lay with you as long as you want. Actually I have nothing tomorrow so how about we just stay in bed all day. I'll even be up for some bed-chaining" he taunted her.  
" I like your way of thinking Uzumaki" she smiled  
" Only one problem though; you are way overdressed for the occasion" he said kissing her smiling lips.

THE END


End file.
